Bucky X Reader One-shots
by WinterySoldaty
Summary: I promised a Bucky X Reader one-shot series and so I shall deliver! This'll be a dump of unrelated, reader-insert one-shots about Bucky. Most of these are not going to be racy but there might be some chapters that are a wee bit smutty- hence the M rating. There will be a warning before any of the mature chapters though, so you can just skip those chapters. - ENJOY!
1. Loud mouths

**A/N: Having loud friends can make it difficult to be subtle but maybe, just occasionally that's not a bad thing…**

Thor's booming laugh drowned out the light chuckles Sam and I were producing. The three of us were sat around the dining table in the tower's kitchen, sharing a mountain of assorted Poptarts from Thor's private stash and cracking jokes as per usual. I reached for another Poptart and crammed it into my mouth in one go, struggling to chew around the awkward rectangle. Sam ogled me for a moment before bursting out in laughter again.

"Blimey, (Y/N), I'd say you've bitten off more than you can chew- but you didn't bite anything!" He exclaimed "How did you even do that? Why did you do that?"

I coughed slightly as I finally managed to force down the last bit of sweet toasty goodness and flashed Sam and Thor a shit eating grin.

"Lady (Y/N)!" Thor thundered "I am certain I have only ever seen Loki look so mischievous after an act! What have you accomplished by nearly choking on a Poptart?"

I smirked and gestured to the plate full of strawberry and blueberry Poptarts; wiping a smear of chocolate from the corner of my mouth before elaborating.

"I may or may not have just eaten the last Cookies 'n' Cream Poptart and didn't want you two to stop me." Their reactions were priceless, the both of them making outraged double takes to the plate on the table between us, and my smug face.

"Well that's just rude." Sam muttered.

Thor was dejectedly sifting through the pile of sweet treats, any hope of finding a chocolatey, vanilla topped oblong slowly fading from his eyes.

"There, there Thor," I patted his hand condescendingly, "I'll buy you another box o-" I started to sputter and cough, cutting off my own patronising spiel. Sam patted my back uncertainly when I finally heaved in a wheezy breath, fanning my red face to try and cool it down.

"Are you alright (Y/N)?" Sam questioned, "I didn't see you stuff down another Poptart, what were you coughing for?" Both Sam and Thor frowned and followed my eye line as my gaze shifted to the cause of my distress; they both saw the shirtless back of Bucky Barnes retreating from the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches and a can of Cola. A devilish smirk spread over Sam's face and he reached over to push my open mouth closed. I swatted him off and tutted, frowning at him and sticking my tongue out childishly. Thor furrowed his heavy brow in confusion, failing to understand my reaction to the Winter Soldier.

"Does he scare you Lady (Y/N)?" He pondered "Because you need not worry about Sergeant Barnes! He is a fine man and a great warrior! And you could defeat him in combat anyway!" I couldn't help smiling and shaking my head at Thor's misinterpretation. I opened my mouth to explain that I was not, in fact, scared of Bucky but Sam and his big mouth had to butt in first.

"Oh Thor, she sure could win against him in combat as you put it," He turned to me, an impish gleam in his eyes, "That is, if she could take her eyes off of his abs or arms long enough to land a punch." My jaw dropped in indignation and I shoved his shoulder forcefully. The smug bastard caught himself before he slid off of his chair and he _laughed_ at me! Thor's frown deepened further still,

"But, lady (Y/N)! I do not understand why his muscl – OH!" Thor's brow lifted in realisation and he laughed heartily at his comprehension "THE LADY (Y/N) HAS GROWN FOND OF THE SOLDIER OF WINTER!" He roared happily, grinning unassumingly at me for conformation. I froze and blushed bright red all the way to the tips of my ears.

"Thor!" I hissed "Volume, please! Did you want the whole city to know?" Thor bowed his head in apology and I rolled my eyes good naturedly, "Oh don't worry about it blondie- I'm sure it'll be fine…"

"Are you positive about that?" Sam queried and I turned to him confused,

"Yeah, it's not like anyone else really would have heard- he wasn't _actually_ loud enough for the city to hea-" Sam leant over slightly to give me a clear view of the doorway behind him and my eyes widened in shock.

Stood, frozen, in the doorway with an empty plate and blinking somewhat stupidly was the cold Adonis of my fantasies. I gulped and my face flushed again as Bucky took a timid step into the room and placed the plate down with a clatter in the sink. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, despite the awkwardness I could sense between us and I barely heard Sam clear his throat and make an excuse to flee the kitchen with Thor trailing behind him.

"Traitor." I muttered under my breath. I was finally able to tear my eyes from Bucky's toned body but the flow of images my brain created while thinking about his low slung sweatpants didn't cease when I stared at the woodgrain of the table.

"Hey doll," The chair opposite me made a noise of protest when Bucky pulled it out to sit down, "Um, doll? (Y/N)?" I looked up reluctantly, locking gazes with his icy blue eyes and nearly turning into a puddle right there and then.

"How- how much of that did you hear exactly?" I whispered quietly and bit my lip. He seemed to supress a scoff and grinned boyishly at me; I felt my stomach flutter excitedly regardless of the situation.

"Sweetheart, you do know that Thor is very loud…" He reached for me but I shied away in embarrassment, "And, I have enhanced hearing. I um, also didn't exactly um, go very far." At this I looked up. What did he mean, he didn't go very far?

"What?" I asked stupidly. This time it was Bucky's turn to blush and he shrugged.

"Well, doll, I kinda couldn't help noticing ya staring at me and well," He brought his metal hand up to rub at the back of his neck, "I got a bit hopeful that maybe ya weren't staring cause I offended your eyes…" He huffed out a self-conscious laugh. I opened and closed my mouth again when I couldn't think of what to say. Bucky's eyes snapped to mine again and I saw anxiety and disappointment chase their way across his face.

"I um, I'm sorry- I should have realised that Sam and Thor were joking," he tried to backtrack, "I'll go, I should never have expected you to like be back I'll just… go." The chair screeched and he stood hurriedly in an attempt to vacate the kitchen.

"No!" I jumped up "No, don't leave. I- I do like you… I lot, I just never imagined that you liked me back- I mean look at you! You're more of a god than Thor." Bucky blinked and in a flash he was stood in front of me, his huge, muscled frame towering over me. His flesh hand grazed gently against my hip gingerly and I placed my hands flat on his glorious chest. I ran my hands up and over his shoulders and down his arms, stopping at his metal hand so that I could pick it up and place it on my other hip. The contrast of temperatures made me shiver and I bit down on my lip again when Bucky gently squeezed the curve of my waist.

"You're amazing," Bucky muttered, his warm breath ghosting over my face and neck as he dipped his head into the crook above my shoulder. He grazed his lips back up my neck and I gasped at the light contact. "Doll, what d'ya say, be my best girl?" He lightly pecked the very corner of my mouth and my knees wobbled precariously. Gripping his shoulders tighter to hold myself up, I replied shakily,

"Yes, god yes! Now please, kiss me before I melt!" He grinned like I never knew he could- his nose scrunching up and his eyes crinkling handsomely before her leaned down and captured my lips with his in a gentle kiss. His mouth was slightly chapped yet moved tenderly against mine as the kiss grew more passionate. His tongue peeked out and caressed my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I graciously granted him access and his tongue stroked at mine softly. His hands slid down my body to the backs of my thighs and he hoisted me up onto him with a sexy grunt; all without breaking the kiss.

We eventually broke for air and I rested my forehead against his, our desperate gasps mingling between us.

"Bedroom," I commanded breathlessly and Bucky tightened his grip under my bottom, carrying me easily out of the kitchen and towards the elevator. Being Bucky's 'Best Girl' was better than I ever could have imagined and I made a mental note as I drifted off in his arms to thank my loud mouth friends for admitting my feelings for me.


	2. Exhibits

**A/N: yay, second one shot! I wrote this on my phone so sorry if there are any errors Anyway, enjoy X**

"Oh come on freezer boys, lighten up!" Tony whined childishly "It was just a prank, don't tell me you've never pulled a prank!" Steve deadpanned as he towelled the icy water from his hair and passed another towel to Bucky so that he could do the same.

"Of course we've pulled pranks" Steve muttered dejectedly.

"We've just never put a fuckin' bucket of ice and water on a door and waited for someone to walk through it," Bucky snapped, "Pranks are meant to be funny." Tony shrugged apologetically but a smug grin graced his face as he backed out of the room, slipping in the last word as he always must (much to Bucky's agitation),

"Alright, grandpas, well I have stuff to do- enjoy your April fools day."

Bucky huffed and slumped onto the sofa in the Avengers' lounge. He folded his towel and laid it over the back of the sofa, Steve quickly following suit. Whilst Steve busied himself fetching his sketchbook and pencils from one-off the cupboards in the room Bucky couldn't help mulling over how long it had been since he and Steve had had any kind of fun like pranking people. And, considering the noticeable lack of memories around the subject he deduced that it definitely hadn't happened in the years since he'd been rescued from Hydra and rehabilitated. Just as Steve settled down Bucky shot up from the sofa. The captain looked up in mild surprise at the sudden action; he was briefly worried he'd done something to set Buck off but he caught the mischievous glint in his friends eyes and he couldn't help his curiosity from blooming.

"Whatcha thinking Buck?" He asked in false suspicion. Bucky smirked and began to explain his idea.

The two soldiers strolled casually into the building, keeping their caps low over their faces and tugging their long coats together to make sure nobody saw their unusual attire underneath. Steve lead the way down the hallway of the museum, heading towards a particular set of exhibits. The smithsonian was teeming with people and Bucky could feel his excitement mount as he tried to resist a gleeful grin.

Eventually, the crowd around the exhibit naturally dissipated, but both Bucky and Steve knew their window was small. They got to work quickly- they both hoisted up the wax versions of themselves that were posed in front of their respective displays and hurriedly stuffed them into the nearby janitors closet along with their long-coats and baseball caps.

Bucky took a moment to briefly comb his hair back into his old 40's style and found himself glad that he'd finally cut his hair shorter again last month because it meant this prank would definitely work. Buck tugged at the lapels of his oddly comforting blue jacket from back in the day and sputtered a laugh when Steve pulled on the old show helmet they had found in the S.H.I.E.L.D archives.

"Shuddup, jerk," Steve muttered through his smirk.

"Aha, sorry punk- but I forgot how amusing the little wings are," Bucky retaliated as he composed himself, "Are you ready?"

"I am, are you?" Buck nodded and easily slipped into a blank expression that matched the one his wax counterpart had. He credited at least one thing to being the winter soldier and that was his ability to simply sweep any and all emotion off of his face whenever he so chooses. He watched Steve struggle a bit more to neutralise his features before climbing up onto the platform where his statue was meant to reside. Bucky did the same, mimicking the pose that his own wax model was permanently holding.

Between them Bucky and Steve had so far scared two middle-aged women (who were very thoroughly amused after the initial shock of wax statues coming to life), a group of kids (all of which had run off laughing) and quite a number of couples who had been idly wandering around the museum. Bucky was having a a great time and he was occasionally able to communicate this to Steve through his earpiece. He was just about to crack another joke when a pair of unassuming visitors approached and he swiftly froze again, inwardly smirking as he prepared to make them jump.

The pair approached the 'James Buchanan Barnes' exhibit and one of them squealed in excitement. Her (h/l), (h/c) hair streamed out behind her as she sprinted towards the display. Her friend laughed kindly as she finally caught up to where she was standing and gazing in awe at all of the 'Bucky' Barnes-related-information and images.

"Honestly, (Y/N), you have an obsession!" She cast a short, critical gaze over the exhibit- still chuckling lightly "What is it about this Barnes character that you like so much?" Bucky barely contained his shock- no one was ever that excited to see him, Steve maybe, but not him-not the ex Winter Soldier. And yet this young woman was stood in front of him, doe-like eyes staring up at his face with the utmost admiration.

Then she sighed dreamily and Buck swore his heart leapt a little in his chest.

"I don't know Laura, I just- he's just so... Amazing," she stepped closer still, her toes touching the edge of the statue platform, "Like, he's so awe inspiring and I've always admired him. And you know that since I did my research and presentation on him for my history degree that I've been basically in love with him!" (Y/N) laughed. Laura just shook her head and grinned,

"Yeah, yeah I know that. But what is it about him that makes him," she paused and put on a ridiculous, wide eyed mooning imitation before drawling, "amaaazing..." Laura clasped her hands together by her face and lent on them as the final piece of her impersonation before she broke into a short giggling fit. (Y/N) rolled her eyes and tutted but she smiled brightly all the same and elaborated- always happy to highlight the many fantastic attributes of James 'Bucky' Barnes.

"Well if you must know, I think he's an incredibly strong and good willed man, he's been through so much shit and yet, he still managed to come back from it! Plus, while I was doing my research I found out that it took almost a decade for Hydra to finally force him into Winter soldier mode and clearly even then they couldn't sustain it!" (Y/N) paused for breath and jumped straight back into her spiel, "Then there's the fact that even after all of that he managed to bring himself into a better place and started to help the world (which by that point he owed shit-all to) and joined the avengers!" Laura face palmed: she was so used to these Barnes-themed rants by now that she knew to just allow them to run their course.

"I mean, also there's something about the metal arm- it just does it for me you know?" (Y/N) added as an after-thought, her face momentarily very serious before both of them started giggling like school girls.

When they calmed down (Y/N) turned back to the wax figure and her expression softened yet again. She reached out and gently unfolded the hem of the jacket where it had gotten tucked underneath itself. Bucky had to focus all of his strength on not shivering at the almost-contact from the beautiful and caring woman. When she ran her hand up his torso in an attempt to smooth out the creases on the blue jacket he had to suppress the urge to groan. Finally, she brought her hand up to hover over his face and Bucky could feel the warmth radiating from her palm.

"It's such a realistic model," (Y/N) commented to Laura. Laura laughed,

"Maybe we can ask the staff who made it and you could buy one for yourself!"

Bucky saw his chance and he took it:

"Why buy a model when you can have the real thing doll?" (Y/N) yelped loudly and leapt 6 feet in the air as what she had thought was a statue apparently came to life.

Bucky began to laugh heartily and the two girls, slowly calming their racing hearts, whipped their heads around when they heard another deep laugh from the exhibit next to Bucky's. Laura gasped,

"Are- is that- is Captain America here too?!" She stumbled over her words in her anticipation and at Bucky's confirmation that he was indeed stood on the next platform along she sprinted off to see the muscle-bound America man. Bucky turned to (Y/N) with an amused grin on his face, which only grew when he saw her awestruck expression.

"Do you not want to go and meet Captain America too?" He queried, rubbing the back of his neck almost nervously. (Y/N) shook her head slowly, still dazed by the appearance of her favourite soldier. She quickly realised she was standing slack jawed and wide eyed however and sharply snapped her mouth shut, blinking away the shock as much as possible.

"Um, n-no thanks," she her excitement peaked again as she realised she wasn't in fact dreaming, "I um, I think you know that I'd rather stay here..." You chuckled. Bucky grinned boyishly and reached for her with his flesh hand, placing it lightly on her hip and bringing her a bit closer.

"That's a shame cause I'd kind of hoped you might want to go some where with me," he smiled, "but, if you want to stand in front of some old geezer's exhibit all day I'll leave you to it." He winked cheekily and (Y/N) would have melted there and then had he not had hold of her.

"Uh, well I guess I could always look at wax models of dinosaurs at another time." She jested with a smirk and wink of her own.

"Oi! Careful doll, you can't go around insulting veterans." Bucky admonished lightly. He let go of her hip and reached into his pocket, pulling out a phone and handing it to her,

"Um, sweetheart, you seem like a swell gal and if ya wouldn't be too offended by it I'd love to gettcha number..." His Brooklyn accent strengthened in his nervousness and (Y/N) almost swooned at the sound of his voice.

"Sure, promise to call though yeah?" She laughed "I know you're busy but I don't want my hopes and dreams shattered." Bucky gasped at the notion,

"Doll, I'd never! I'd like to be in all of your accomplished dreams and desires from this point on." He saluted with a flash of silver muscle and (Y/N) smirked slyly as the shining metal appendage caught her eye. She leant in to the soldier, wrapping her arm around him to slip his phone back into his back pocket and his breathing became just slightly more laboured at the close proximity. (Y/N) rose into her tiptoes and whispered into his ear,

"I should hope so, after all, you are a part of all my dreams..." She paused to run her delicate hand up the cool metal of his left arm, "...and _desires_." She pecked him lightly on the cheek and Bucky leaned into the brief yet blissful contact.

(Y/N) backed up slowly, trailing her hand back down his arm as she did so and when she was several steps away winked and sauntered away with a:

"Call me, I'll be sure to pick up"

Bucky was left awestruck in front of his exhibit until Steve came to get him five minutes later.

"I hear you have a date Buck." He stated proudly.

"Well not officially yet, but it looks promising." Bucky couldn't contain the gleeful grin at the thought of dating (Y/N) and almost missed Steve's next musing,

"Can't wait to tell Tony, not only did we do a pretty great prank, but you got date!"

Bucky just smiled down at his phone as he read your number again, anticipating something great in the near future.


	3. Lost on you

**LOST ON YOU**

Inspired by 'Lost on You' by LP

A/N: This is a quick bloody long one shot that I was inspired to write because my auntie just got LP's album and has been playing it in her car for the last few weeks. I really like her songs and I recommend maybe checking her out- or just this song for the story's sake. Anyway, sorry that it's been a while but as some of you might be aware- it's exam season. Hope you enjoy. (BTW- (Y/F/C) = your favourite comedy film and **_Bold, italicized_** lines are lyrics). X

Y/N sat on the plush sofa in her cosy front room, she watched with little interest at the events on the TV, completely unconcerned with the boring soap that was playing out. She sighed, wondering when her husband would return from the kitchen with her wine so that they could watch a movie together. **_When you get older, plainer, saner_** _._ Her and Bucky had been married for three years and both of them had taken an extended holiday (or 'temporary retirement' as Clint liked to call it- as it was something he had attempted multiple times by this point in his career) straight after the wedding. Neither of the couple had returned to missions for three years: they both required time to recuperate after the trauma from their pasts so Steve suggested they enjoy a very long honeymoon before returning to the Avengers, and so they did. **_Will you remember all the danger, we came from?_** And although (Y/N) had a niggling feeling that there was a certain level of discontent with this domestic life, she was reluctant to bring it up should Bucky feel obliged to return to work before he was ready. She would wait for him to talk.

Bucky entered the living room, carefully watching the full wine glasses he was carrying until he set them down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. (Y/N) smiled gratefully at her husband as he flopped down beside her with a pleased hum and she leaned on him, curling her feet under herself while he scooped up the remote to browse for movies.

"Whadd'ya wanna watch doll face?" he mumbled through a thick Brooklyn accent, wrapping his shiny arm around her shoulders to pull her in closer. (Y/N) shrugged.

"I don't mind babe- something funny maybe?" Bucky just nodded flicking to the comedy genre and selecting (Y/F/C); you grin up at him happily, pecking him quickly on the corner of his smiling mouth before settling against him to watch the film.

As the film progressed (Y/N) slid slowly down Bucky's firm body until she was led, comfortably, with her head in his lap and his metal hand buried in her (H/C) hair, gently massaging her scalp. She purred sleepily; turned over to face his lower abdomen instead of the TV and lifted her hand to gently run it down his side. **_Burning like embers, falling, tender._**

"Babe…" She trailed off, biting her lip to catch herself before she could say anything she'd regret. But after three years of marriage to the woman, Bucky picked up on her hesitation and intuitively knew where she had been going. He smiled down at her sadly.

"You miss it? Don't you." She sighed and nodded almost imperceptibly. "Well, you aren't alone doll, but I think we need to spend just a little more time preparing to go back." He kissed her temple lovingly. **_Longing for the days of no surrender, years ago._** (Y/N) chuckled suddenly poking Buck in the belly and smirking mischievously up at him.

"Oh? And would that be mental preparation or are you just worried you've gotten out of shape and won't be able to keep up with me anymore?" She jested lightly, giggling as she watched Bucky struggle to scowl against his involuntary grin.

"Watch it doll, I'm still a super-soldier. Where are your scientific enhancements?" (Y/N) scoffed playfully at him in response.

"I've never needed 'enhancing' sergeant- I just worked hard," She whispered seductively, "And I've not stopped working just because we took some time off. But you could be out of shape love…" She grinned cheekily at his mock-offence and grabbed the hand he had placed on his chest.

"Well doll," He smirked back and quirked a brow, "I guess we'll see if we happen to get attacked in our ho-" CRASH! Bucky tensed under (Y/N) and she scrabbled up off of Bucky in an instant, raising her fists and watching Bucky to the same out of the corner of her eye.

"I guess we're about to know if you really are in shape or not." (Y/N) whispered lowly with a dangerous smirk.

"Oh, you will know Doll." He replied quickly. **_And you will know_**.

Their eyes flicked towards their rug, where, courtesy of Tony, they had a hidden compartment full of weapons and bullet-proof combat gear; they lunged for the rug, ripping it up and punching in the pin to the door underneath whilst footsteps began to echo down their hallway. Bucky delved in and threw a black, bullet-proof vest at (Y/N) and several pistols and two Bite cuffs followed, which she strapped on with the speed only years of practice could give a person. Then while Bucky was pulling out some kit of his own, (Y/N) moved rapidly over to the cabinet under the TV, opening a drawer and tearing out the fake bottom of the drawer to reveal several rows of her signature, small, smooth spherical bombs - explosive, gas and smoke grenades, all categorised and waiting for an activating twist. (Y/N) plucked a variety of the smoke bombs from their containment and clicked them smartly onto her belt before whipping the drawer shut again. When she turned around again Bucky was smiling deviously at her.

"I knew you were hiding weapons in the house doll." He murmured accusingly but he was smiling as he raised his gun towards the entrance to the living room. (Y/N) shrugged nonchalantly as she detached a grenade and gave it a sharp twist, it clicked and she launched it into the hallway: there was a metallic rolling sound, the footsteps halted outside and then there was shouting as smoke began to creep along the floor into the room from the obscured hallway.

" ** _Smoke 'em if you've got 'em_**." (Y/N) quipped. **_Cause it's going down._** Bucky laughed, loudly, not caring about the attackers in the hall- he knew the both of you together were unstoppable.

"God, I love you!" he shouted proudly as gunfire began to resonate through the room and you both sprang into action. **_All I ever wanted was you._**

You both returned to your combative ways as easily as a duck takes to water- muscle memory and instinct pulling you into and through the battle.

"Evidently," Bucky yelled whilst he effortlessly took out an opponent who had, foolishly, attempted a hand to hand grapple with the ex-assassin, "Breaks don't work when we're this used to fighting."

 ** _I'll never get to heaven, cause I don't know how._**

"What can I say babe, it's clearly just our calling." (Y/N) called back. They fell silent as they returned their concentration to the fray and continued to destroy their would-be-killers.

The fight was quite short lived; there were only about two-dozen men sent into their apartment and together Bucky and (Y/N) had no problem deflecting the attack. Tomorrow they would call the team, get shield to find out what they could and take the new prisoners away ((Y/N) and Bucky were not ones for taking prisoners but they understood shield protocol and reluctantly left two of their assailants alive but unconscious, cuffed and tied up in the airing cupboard.) but for tonight, they would leave it. It was 2am and the couple were slumped against each other on the floor of their destroyed kitchen, propped up into a sitting position against the island counter. They each held tumblers, containing two shots of whiskey, in their hands and were sipping it lazily, savouring the burn and the way it soothed the nerves. **_Let's raise a glass, or two_**. Out of the blue, Bucky raised his glass; wincing as it pulled at a wound in his shoulder and cleared his throat.

" ** _To all the things I've lost on you_** doll." He chuckled as he referenced the dried blood that had crusted his shirt and had come from a wound that, thanks to his serum, had already began to knot back together and that he'd gotten when he dove in front of her earlier. But (Y/N) did not see his reference and suddenly her blood was rushing through her ears so loudly that she didn't hear his chuckle; she frowned and sent a glare at her husband. Bucky recoiled.

"What's s'matter doll?" he queried apprehensively. She quirked her brow and gritted her teeth aggressively.

"What do you mean: Lost on me?" She hissed dangerously. **_Tell me is that lost on you_**. "What have you _lost_ on me James?" Bucky flinched.

"Ah, c'mon doll- nothing is lost on- I- that's not what I-" (Y/N) interrupted him with a hand and a yell.

"No! Save it and just tell me: Am I a burden? Have you lost things because of me? Is it **_just that you could cut me loose_**? Get rid of me and go back to the old life, alone, without me dragging you down," (Y/N) choked back a dry sob. **_After everything I've lost on you._** "Is that the real reason you don't want to go back? Because I'd be right there beside you still?" a single tear rolled down her dusty face and Bucky brushed it away softly with the pad of his thumb. He shook his head lovingly at this strong woman and felt overcome with emotion himself.

"Doll, (Y/N), please. I'd never leave you. And I'll never want to. I love you. C'mere." He pulled her carefully into his lap, her back against his large chest and both his arms around her waist, hugging her against him. She relaxed into his warm torso, tipping her head back to rest under his chin and lifting her left hand to examine her wedding ring under the light. She sighed soundlessly.

"What about this," She muttered, gazing fondly at her ring, " ** _Is that lost on you? Baby, is that lost on you?_** " Bucky gave a small smile and kissed the crown of his wife's head affectionately.

"Never doll. Putting that ring on your finger was one of the first times in 70 years I'd known I'd gained something." (Y/N) turned to smile at her husband, adoration clear in her (E/C) eyes. Bucky leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet, tired kiss.

"Let's go to bed babe." (Y/N) muttered and Bucky nodded, scooping her up in his strong arms and carrying her to the bathroom.

"But first doll, a nice, hot shower." He grinned roguishly and (Y/N) couldn't help the excited giggle that escaped her lips as Bucky set her down on the cold, tile floor…

*Time skip woo*

A few months after the attack at their flat, and (Y/N) and Bucky had settled into they're new secure house in the suburbs- well, they called it a house but Tony was involved with the purchase and he didn't exactly go for 'just a mangy old cottage in the country'. (Y/N) was happy with their new home, thanks to the rest of the girls (Pepper, Nat and Wanda) every room felt homely and welcoming and she felt comfortable and happy to be living there with her husband. Her husband who she currently couldn't find anywhere downstairs since she came back.

"Bucky babe?" She called up the stairs. She had no verbal reply but she heard rustling and stomping from the landing so she made her way to the next floor, slowly- listening and watching for anything that indicated a struggle but when she arrived at the top of the stairs it was clear that there had been no intruder in the house. She frowned suspiciously. (Y/N) caught a flicker of movement behind the crack between the door frame and the door into the bedroom and she strode purposefully towards the room, pushing the door open with a barely contained vehemence.

Bucky jumped when his wife shoved the door wide open, revealing him- in the middle of stuffing his necessary belongings into a large duffel bag.

"What," She began lowly, scarily, "Do you think you're doing?". **_Wishing I could see the machinations._**

"You've been off all week. You've been planning this haven't you?!" (Y/N) felt a lump in her throat and tears beginning to burn her eyes but she forced them down, refusing to let weakness show in front of him whilst he's half way through a sudden departure. Bucky was frozen, his thoughts running a mile a minute, like they had been every waking hour for the past week; all he could do was shake his head at the woman he loved, his eyes swimming with pain and raw emotion. (Y/N) exhaled steadily, steeling herself against the way that the mayhem in his eyes seemed to rip her heart apart.

"Babe," she began gingerly, "I wish I could **_understand the toil of expectations, in your mind_**."

"WELL, GUESS WHAT DOLL?" Bucky exploded suddenly, "YOU FUCKING CAN'T!" (Y/N) gasped and stumbled back a couple of steps, her hand over her mouth so she could bite down on it to keep from crying at his outburst. Nobody had ever been able to make (Y/N) cry or feel upset before Bucky but he never had either; he had never raised his voice at her, _never_. She was shocked and offended and she felt that if she released her hand from the vice of her teeth she might be sick. She couldn't help wondering where she'd gone wrong recently.

Bucky watched as the love of his life struggled against her urge to collapse and cry and instantly felt regret rush over him, briefly clouding out the torrents of other emotions that were rampaging through him. He dropped his half-full bag to the floor and took two long steps to be in front of his wife. He wrapped his large arms around her, suddenly, small frame; pulling her to him and hugging her tight- holding on to her like a life line. **_Hold me like you never lost your patience._**

"I'm so sorry," Bucky sobbed and (Y/N) felt his warm tears landing on the crown of her head, she squeezed him back "I'm so, so sorry doll. I love you, I love you, I love you, I lo-" he hiccupped but continued to mumble incoherently into his wife's hair. She just stood in his arms, her own wrapped around his waist in a tight embrace. **_Tell me that you love me more than hate me, all the time_**.

"I'm yours and you're mine, I love ya doll." He murmured through his tears, his voice and accent thick with emotion. (Y/N) nodded against his chest.

"I'm yours, all of me is yours," She replied lovingly, " ** _And you're still mine_**."

She leaned back and raised herself onto her tiptoes to kiss him gently. The kiss quickly turned passionate and heated, Bucky's contrasting hands finding (Y/N)'s waist and slipping under her jumper to caress her bare skin and making her shiver. The Bucky walked his wife backwards and without leaving her lips led her down on their bed…

*I am not writing this today- but I might write a filler smut later ;D*

 ** _So smoke 'em if you got 'em, cause its going down._** (Y/N) lay contentedly in in her husband's heavy embrace, tracing lazy patterns on his bare chest.

"Babe?" She whispered hesitantly and Bucky hummed lowly in response, "Where were… why were you going?". Bucky tensed momentarily under her tough before releasing a breath and melting back into her touch.

"I don't know doll. I honestly don't know what came over me: **_All I've ever wanted was you_**." He explained slowly, "But I suddenly felt like I wasn't good enough for you. You've lost so much because of me." He began to unwind himself from her, to pull away but she just pulled herself after him, plastering herself against his naked body.

"No, babe. No, shh… just kiss me." And he did, leaning down and capturing her lips in a soothing kiss- it was like taking a draw of icy water after a day in the sun, refreshing and calming. **_Let's take a drink of heaven_**.

" ** _This can turn around_** , baby. We'll work for it," (Y/N) whispered when she pulled away slowly, "I love you, you're worth ten of anything I've ever lost on you."

 ** _Let's raise a glass, or two, to all the things I've lost on you, oh tell me are they lost on you?_** Bucky shrugged, holding you slightly tighter.

"I thought that maybe it'd be better for you- **_Just that you could cut me loose_**." He mused quietly against the skin of (Y/N)'s neck. His wife laughed heartily, quite amused at his sentiment and he grinned sheepishly at her reply.

" ** _After everything I've lost on you_** , no way am I letting you go. **_Is that lost on you?_** "

 **** ** _Is that lost on you?_**

 ** _Hoooooh,_**

 ** _Ooh, oh,_**

 ** _Baby, is that lost on you?_**

 ** _Is that lost on you?_**

The next evening (Y/N) and Bucky were snuggled comfortably on the sofa, each with a glass of wine and watching (TV SHOW OF CHOICE) and chatting absentmindedly about nothing at all. Bucky sat up quickly, pulling you up with him and holding your hands in his.

"Doll, I've been thinking…" he began.

"Oh no!" She retorted, "Do you need a painkiller or a nap or something?" she teased easily. Bucky laughed openly at her joke before sobering again and giving her hands a quick squeeze.

"Very funny doll, but yes, I have and well…" He took a pause to think over his words, "With loss, comes gain and well, doll, with you in these last three years I think I've regained my stability. And… with you by my side I think I could face anything. So, I guess if you're ready too, I think I'm ready to… go Back to work." He nodded resolutely and (Y/N) began to laugh in relief and amusement. Bucky looked bewildered and when his wife caught his questioning gaze she wiped the tears from her eyes and elaborated.

"Oh, babe yes. Yes we should go back to work! We'll call the team in the morning." Bucky grinned but quickly frowned again.

"Why did you laugh about that?" (Y/N) shook her head at his question, an amused smirk dancing on her face.

"Well, babe, it's just that I thought-" she let out a short, undignified snort, "I thought you were going to suggest that we start a family the way you built that up and I couldn't help laughing- Can you imagine what a disastrous parent I would be?!" Bucky's eyes took on a twinkle of amusement and mischief; he pushed her back onto the sofa, hovering over her and beaming cheekily. He leaned down to ghost his lips over her throat.

"I think you'd make a great mum doll," He kissed he neck slowly, and she laughed breathily, "But let's get back to work first."

"I'll drink to that," (Y/N) gasped softly, " ** _Let's raise a glass or two_** ,"

"To all the things I've lost on you," He hummed against her skin, "And all the things we'll gain together, doll."

 ** _Let's raise a glass_**

 ** _Or two_**

 ** _To all the things I've lost on you_**

 ** _Ho, oh_**

 ** _Tell me are they lost on you_**

 ** _Ooh, oh_**

 ** _Just that you could cut me loose_**

 ** _Ho, oh_**

 ** _After everything I've lost on you_**

 ** _Is that lost on you?_**

 ** _Is that lost on you?_**


End file.
